


Go Sayings

by saezutte



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a website that lists some traditional Japanese sayings about go; I saved a bunch because I thought they might make a good theme for some Hikago ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Sayings

_In the depths of night, even the ceiling is a goban. _

"Hey, Touya. Are you still up?"

Hikaru is whispering but his voice is perfectly clear in the stillness of the night. Akira keeps his eyes closed.

"Touuuuuuya. We didn't finish the game."

Akira blinks open one eye to see the goban in the middle of the room. The stones are scattered on the floor now. Akira remembers how that happened, reaching across the board to grab Shindou's collar and pull him close, for once not thinking about go (but it's Shindou, so it's always about go.) They ended up fumbling to pull off the other's clothes on the ground on top of the stones they knocked off the board until Hikaru pulled them over to the bed and that was when Akira realized that all the rivalry, all the heated arguments, all the piercing glares he had shared with Hikaru had been leading to this. Since he was twelve, destiny or life or the cosmos had been shooting him forward like an arrow into Hikaru's arms and Hikaru's brilliant, bottomless go.

"Akira. I want to finish the game." Hikaru's hand strokes his hair and he smiles not one of those cheeky Hikaru grins, but the quiet smile of one who has found something he lost.

"6-14," Akira says and he thinks he never wants this game to end.


End file.
